Just my luck
by Filmstar xXx
Summary: Rose hasn't had the best track records with boyfriends. when a strange man comes around, will he be able to mend Rose' broken spirit, or will she carry on in a world of misery? All human and contains M scenes which are marked.


RPOV

My phone buzzed as I was lying in my room.

**Free house, **

**Come over?**

**Dimitri x**

I smiled as I read the text. As I got dressed and walked over to his house, I thought back our time together. I met Dimitri about a month ago in the local Starbucks. We hit it off straight away. I found out that he was 28 and owned his own company so mainly worked from home, he had a girlfriend but was only with her because they both needed a partner for work reasons like parties ect.

When he found out my age of 18, he didn't seem to care, and was interested in my school life, loved the fact that I cooked, and was interested in Karate.

We started to see each other every morning in that cafe and went on strolls round the local park before I went in to college. Eventually, one morning he kissed me. One thing led to another and we ended back at my place.

Luckily, my roommate Lyssa was out at the gym. I remember how he said I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was so romantic. He had caught me after a bad break up with this guy called Jesse so I cherished every compliment he told me.

I made it to his door and knocked; Dimitri opened it and practically pulled me inside. The door slammed behind us and his lips were on mine. They were rough and eager against mine and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. His hands slid down my waist to the bottom of my dress and stroked the back of my legs until he cupped my butt.

With a sharp pull, he pulled me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He turned and slammed my back into a wall making me gasp into his mouth.

*~**M SCENE~***

Thankful I wore a dress today so we didn't have to worry about zippers, one of his hands worked its way into my underwear and slowly started rubbing my clit. Without any warning he shoved 2 fingers into my core and started thrusting causing a loud moan to leave my mouth.

I threw my head back in pleasure and he started thrusting quicker and quicker. His lips were on my neck kissing, licking and biting viciously as my breathing increased. I felt him add another finger sending me quicker to my release. I felt my walls tighten and bit into Dimitri's shoulder as I climaxed.

Without giving me much time to recover, he carried me into his living room and dropped me onto his right angled couch. He reached down and pulled my dress over my head, leaving me in just my French knickers. He smiled and growled in pleasure. He loves it when I go braless, leaving my D cup free of restraint.

He made quick work on removing his tracksuit bottoms, t-shirt and boxers. _Oh my._ I would always be astonished by his size. I knew what he wanted and couldn't wait to give it to him. I leant forward on the couch and took his manhood in my mouth. I heard him moan as his hands entwined in my hair, pushing himself further into my mouth.

I started to suck and Dimitri sighed as I sucked over and over again. With a shudder, he came in my mouth and I swallowed the salty mixture immediately. He knelt down in front of me and ripped my underwear from me leaving them on the floor.

Before I could understand what had happened he had slammed into me making cry out in pleasure. His mouth found my neck again and sucked leaving a bright red hickie just above my collar bone. His mouth carried on down my neck until he reached a nipple.

He playfully licked it before he bit it at the same time as he pushed into me, making a delighted whimper escape my lips.

***~ END OF M SCENE** **~***

Then we heard the front door open.

I heard Dimitri whisper a chain of swear words as realised we were no longer alone. He pulled out of me suddenly causing me to wince. He threw my dress to me as he pulled on his own clothes. I picked up my ruined knickers and shoved them into the top of my dress.

"Dimka? Baby, you home?" I knew that voice. It was the 'girlfriend', Tasha. Dimitri mimed putting hair up which I instantly did, controlling my sex hair.

"I'm in the living room with a client," he called back. He looked at me and turned into lawyer mode. "I'm sorry for your loss and yes, if you bring the will with you next time, I am sure we can work something out." He stated, sounding very professional.

Tasha knocked on our open door with a smile. "Sorry but I overheard the end. I am also sorry for your loss but my husband is very good at what he does."

All the air left my body. _Husband? WTF?_ Dimitri put his head in his hands whilst I just stared.

"Well, thank you for your time." I said, my tone clipped as I stood. I know he got the message that I meant his time with me as this was the end. I turned on my heel and walked out of the house.

As soon as I was clear of the house, I sat down on the nearest bench and cried my eyes out.

First Jesse, now Dimitri, my luck with guys sucked. Whilst I was in my world of misery, someone had joined me on the bench.

"Now, a pretty girl like you should not be crying." Said a male voice. I turned and looked into a pair of emerald green eyes. He was dressed in a smart suit, with sandy messy hair. He was hot!

He took the handkerchief out of his breast pocket and handed it to me. "Thanks. I'm Rose by the way," I told him once my breath had calmed.

"Hi Rose, my name is Adrian."

**So what did you think? Let me know :D**


End file.
